<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thats what Makes You Powerful by ScarSacrifices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017579">Thats what Makes You Powerful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices'>ScarSacrifices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Twins, Dysfunctional Family, Generational Trauma, I have no idea, I swear thats it, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Nick Close (mentioned), Transphobia, but like, only with Henry's name, trans henry oak, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparrow's Father always told him that kindness gives you power, so when they all get trapped in Oakvale with Henry's old family, a secret twin sister, a mother Henry has never mentioned, and a whole ton of generational trauma to unpack, Sparrow decides to take his fathers word to heart, and prove that bad people can be made better with just a little bit of Oak twin magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Oak/Wren Oak, Henry Oak &amp; Lark Oak, Henry Oak &amp; Sparrow Oak, Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson, Lark Oak &amp; Sparrow Oak, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am aware that Darryl is the first to die in the hatch but I'm going to hold onto my 'dramatic death scene' thinking and make him go last. Also this fic is based on This video ( https://www.tiktok.com/@cosplay.cryptid/video/6859512484403973381?lang=en )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They heard their father yelling for them to go faster somewhere behind them as both boys raced as fast as they could through the commune, hand held fiercely in hand. Sweat was gathering in Sparrow’s palm, slicking it and forcing his grip to slide against Lark’s. He tightened his hand, mentally promising he wouldn’t let go.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t exactly recall what happened; they had been sitting around with Glenn and Paeden for what felt like hours, guarding the unconscious bodies of their dad and his friends. They had all woken up one by one, Ron shooting up first, muttering something about a ‘living gelatin.’ Then it had been Darryl, who instantly rolled up and onto his feet, at their father’s side in an instant. He had been crying, although, he refused to tell the twins or Glenn as to why. Finally, Henry opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Their dad sat straight up in his bed, Darryl’s hands shooting forward, instantly latching on and cupping his face. Murmuring lowly to him words they could not hear, which ‘<em>weird</em>’, Sparrow had thought. Henry blinked, shaking his hands off, then shooting up to his feet. He had just said one sentence: “Screw the anchor. We need to leave. <em>Now.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Darryl had attempted to argue, Glenn tried to cajole some information out of their father, but Sparrow had never in his entire life heard his dad sound that urgent; sound that <em>scared. </em>They turned as one, Lark instantly reaching out and finding his hand, and then followed by their father, Paeden, and the rest of the dads, they sprinted out of the home they had been placed in, and started running back the way they came.</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow had let out a sigh of relief once they had breached the woods and the commune was left behind them. They ran, past trees and rocks, jerking sharply to the left when they realized the path they were on was too overgrown with plants to ever even attempt to get through. They jumped over a fallen tree, heart pounding in Sparrow’s throat, and landed in a clearing. He had a moment of panic as Lark’s hand slipped out of his own, spinning wildly in search of him. The fear that whatever had his dad so afraid had snatched his brother right from out under him making adrenaline flood through his system. Sparrow reached out, grasping Lark’s hand as he heard arguing behind them, far too far behind them, and froze.</p><p> </p><p>His hand, which had now found its home wrapped tightly around his brothers, could no longer move. He tried, straining his muscles to pull away, to move his feet, to twitch, to do <em>anything</em>. But with the same familiar feeling he got with the anti-violence spell, his muscles had frozen where they were, leaving him immobile. Leaving him powerless.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re quick ones, aren’t you?” A feminine voice sounded, bouncing around the trees, and echoing into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s there!” Lark demanded, frozen beside him, although it seemed he could still speak. His voice rang out with the same confidence it had always had. “I tried to fight a god; we can take you!”</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow figured that this<em> wasn’t</em> the time to remind his brother how the power of peace and love was the only way to achieve real power and change in the world. After all, he wasn’t sure how effective the power of forgiveness would be in this exact moment.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of his dad arguing with Darryl had become more and more clear with every second, and they heard a woman laugh. They couldn’t turn around to see what was happening, but the arguing along with the shuffling of leaves had stopped. Sparrow heard a gasp. “Let them go! Don’t— please don’t hurt them,” his father's panicked voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let ‘em go! They’re just kids.” Darryl echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are these your sons?” The female voice asked, it was tinged with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>They heard a shaky inhale. It was the same one their father took when they were seven, right before Sparrow tumbled out of a tree. The same one he took when they were nine and Lark had come barreling into the living room holding a knife. All their life it was the same sound they heard seconds before disaster.</p><p> </p><p>“Y— yes. These are— these are my boys.” There was fear in his voice, sure, but there was something more. Something that Sparrow couldn’t quite place. It was it sounded almost bittersweet.</p><p> </p><p>The woman hummed, low in her throat. “I would never hurt my family, I’m not you, Hen.” They heard a distinct <em>‘snap’ </em>and a moment later Sparrow could move. Simultaneously he and Lark spun around, facing whoever had held them prone.</p><p> </p><p>They turned and saw their dad standing on the other side of the clearing, behind him and to his right was Darryl, Ron a little behind him, with Glenn holding back Paeden who was struggling in his grasp, muttering about how he could <em>definitely</em> take her down given the chance.</p><p> </p><p>In between them and their dad and to the left, so they were forming the points of a triangle with their positions, was a woman. They couldn’t see much of her, green cloak pulled up and obscuring most of her face, although a long blonde braided ponytail spilled out from under the hood and onto her left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys, come here,” Henry said, holding his hand out and gesturing for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys, stay there.” The woman hissed. Lark took a step forward, and thorny vines bloomed around Henry’s feet He stopped, glancing back at Sparrow. The vines began curling and crawling and encircling all the dads. She paused, hand outstretched, and tilted her head. She snapped her fingers and Paeden crashed into Sparrow from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, you have spells, why aren’t you fighting back?” Glenn asked, taking his knife and stabbing at the vines that grew faster and faster, curling around their feet, cutting into their ankles, and trapping all of them painfully where they were.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Henry choked out, it took a moment for Sparrow to realize he was speaking to the cloaked woman.</p><p> </p><p>She cocked her head to the side, and tutted. “Oh, Hen…” she breathed. “You will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Lark shot his hand in the air, giving the signal, and Paeden came barreling out the brush that he had snuck to while they were talking. A knife that they were sure Darryl had taken from him was fisted tightly in his hand as he ran towards the woman with a mighty war cry.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Come on… Come on!’ </em>Sparrow thought watching Paeden get closer and closer to the cloaked woman. Her head snapped to the side at his battle cry, hand flying out and freezing him where he was, knife inches away from her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow watched Paeden’s eyes dart back and forth in panic. “Let me go!” he cried, fighting as hard as he could against her spell, but he was trapped.</p><p> </p><p>Without any awareness on her part, Sparrow watched as his brother took this moment to tackle the woman to the ground. She went down, Lark landing heavily on top of her. Sparrow didn’t watch any longer, knew if he looked, he would surely jump in the fray to help. But he was needed elsewhere. He heard them scuffling but raced across the clearing, taking the knife out of his pocket and slashing at the vines that had begun encompassing his dad.</p><p> </p><p>“Sp—Sparrow? What are you boys doing this is— Lark’s gonna get hurt.” Henry spluttered while Sparrow worked furiously to cut him free of the vines.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve gotten hurt plenty of times, father! This is nothing!” He replied. When he managed to get the vines away from his dad, they wriggled in the air with a sentience he did not expect. He brushed it off, moving quickly onto Ron. He heard Paeden yell, heard the sound of a knife slashing skin, and worked faster. ‘<em>Don’t turn around.’</em> he mentally chanted. His dad was cutting Darryl free, the man in question talking a million miles a minute, demanding to know what was going on, why Henry wasn’t fighting back, and what he remembered while in the hatch without him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve gotta— Darryl I promise I’ll explain— we have to leave. We need to go, the anchor doesn’t matter, we need to—” His dads panicked rambling were cut off, a bright green light emanating where the fight was happening, capturing their attention.</p><p> </p><p>Against his better judgment, Sparrow turned. Paeden laid far away from him, the knife he had was gone, and he looked just as scrappy as ever. Sparrow smiled, realizing that like always, he was still getting back up.</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow stuttered out a gasp as he turned his gaze and he saw Lark laying prone on the ground. Sparrow ran, rest of the dads forgotten, and instead going and falling to his brothers’ side. He looked mostly unscathed, a couple of cuts and bruises littering his arms and legs, but Sparrow couldn’t recall whether those had been there before the fight. He looked more shocked than anything else, eyes wide, mumbling something that Sparrow couldn’t make out. He had his eyes locked the woman.</p><p> </p><p>The green light was getting brighter and brighter by the second and the woman had both her arms raised. The wind picked up around them, flinging sticks and rocks into the air, swirling and creating a powerful tornado surrounding them. When she spoke it sounded distorted, powerful and raw, sounding like something Grant would show them out of one of his horror games. “You’re aren’t leaving me again, Hen. I won’t let you this time.” Her voice shook with anger, and the green light grew almost impossible to look at. It touched right behind Paeden then stopped. Quickly growing southward, where they had been running from, towards Oakvale.</p><p> </p><p>The wind had knocked the woman’s hood off her face and for the first time, Sparrow managed to get a good look at the druid that they were dealing with. Her long blonde ponytail kicked around in the wind. Her face was narrow and pointed, tanned and spotless. She had green eyes glowing with the same power that was moving towards the town.</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow gasped and grabbed his brothers’ hand, clinging to him. This woman looked like their father. Not in the way all the Oak’s in Oakvale resembled one another, but in the inherent way that Lark and Sparrow looked <em>exactly</em> the same.</p><p> </p><p>“You were supposed to stay with me!” her distorted voice cried, and she was, indeed, crying. “You promised you would stay with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow met Lark’s eyes, the same panic and confusion he felt internally being reflected in eyes that looked just like his own. This woman, she was their father's twin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m never letting you fly away again!” The green light blinded them, exploding outwards and rushing towards Oakvale. With a thunderous ‘<em>boom’ </em>the woman collapsed, falling from the sky. Henry rushed forward, catching her in his arms with a pained grunt, and cradling her in his arms. Darryl’s demands of information fell on deaf ears as Henry held his twin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Cass, I’m sorry.” Henry mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The woman, Cass, as it would be, was breathing. And while Sparrow didn’t want to admit it, he could also see the tears running down his dad’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, guys?” Came Paeden’s nasally voice, breaking the moment. Lark and Sparrow turned, looked towards the younger boy who held a hand out in front of him. Faint green light emitted around his palm and when he pressed down it grew brighter. “I don’t think we can leave.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Briefing For Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After coming to the realization that they are trapped in Oakvale the boys make their way back into town to help Henry's sister and ask some questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Glenn demanded, moving past them, pressing his own palms to the invisible barrier. Green light emitted from around his hands just like Paeden’s had. “Of course we can leave. Of course, we can, you just have to—” Glenn reeled back, pulling his fist back and slamming it into the barrier. “Aw, fuck!” he cried, yanking his hand back and cradling it to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Paeden looked at him, “Why did you think that was going to work?” He asked, pressing his palms into the barrier, it was solid, and it held strong.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Glenn replied, shaking his hand out and glaring at the semi-invisible wall.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t be trapped here. We have to be able to get out and get back to— get back to Grant.” Darryl muttered, coming up and inspecting the barrier. He slammed his fists onto it, over and over, each time it did nothing, just sent rippling light across the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I don’t think punching it is going to work,” Paeden said, although Darryl either didn’t hear him or didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Ron said, coming up behind Darryl and setting a hand on his shoulder, making him pause in his attacks. “It’s okay. We will get out of here, You’ll see Grant again. Just like I’ll see Terry.”</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow and Lark watched their dad worriedly, he hadn’t moved from his place on the forest floor. “Dad?” Sparrow questioned. He and his brother slowly making their way closer to Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s um— The spell isn’t supposed to be used for such a large scale, it’ll come down on its own if no one else adds anymore magic to it, or if she takes it down herself. But Cass used a lot of juice and father is going to want to keep this up for as long as he can…” He murmured, brushing a hair away from Cass’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so let’s torture her until she takes it down,” Glenn suggested, taking a step towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Henry paled, holding Cass closer to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Woah, no one is torturing anyone! Especially not the Henry clone.” Darryl said, seeing Henry’s panic and getting in between him and Glenn.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not my clone. She’s my sister.” Henry muttered. “And she needs medical attention. Healing spells only work on actual wounds and I healed the—” he raised his voice, “—very deep cut that Paeden inflicted with his stolen knife!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I got her? Nice, nice, nice, nice.” He chanted, twirling the knife around and cutting himself on the hand. His eyes widened and he held his hand to his chest hoping to hide it, but Darryl sighed and approached him, beginning to bandage his wound. “This is nothin’. I’ve had worse. It’s all cool.” He said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you suggesting, Henry?” Ron asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to take her into Oakvale so she can heal properly. We’ve got potions that help with this kind of magical burnout.”</p><p> </p><p>“We?” Glenn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oa—Oakvale does, I mean.” He corrected himself.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you are suggesting we head right back into the town that you had us frantically escaping from not even ten minutes ago, for your… sister?” Glenn’s voice dripped with distaste and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Darryl sighed, coming back towards Henry and leaning down, lifting the unconscious woman with a grunt. “I would do anything for my sister, so I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Darryl took a step forward back towards Oakvale, but Henry stopped him. He laid a gentle hand on his arm, meeting his eyes. “Darryl… Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>/~/</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to Oakvale, Barry Oak was there to greet them at the edge of the commune. He frowned seeing Cass held in Darryl’s arms but gestured for them to follow him regardless.</p><p> </p><p>“I know the way, Father,” Henry said coldly, pushing past his dad and heading for one of the larger buildings in the commune.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you do, Hen. Of course, you do.” He said placatingly.</p><p> </p><p>They entered into a large building. It was simple and wooden with three hallways diverging off from the main lobby, which had chairs and coffee tables littered around it.</p><p> </p><p>“But this never would’ve happened if you weren’t so good at riling up your sister. It’s your fault she’s in this state after all.” He said smiling, condescension dripping off every word.</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow watched Henry’s fists tighten beside him, inhaling sharply, and looking ready for a fight. Then he stopped, glanced at Cass, and his hand unclenched.</p><p> </p><p>They followed Henry and his dad down the hallway on the right. Henry opening a door to reveal a small barren bedroom. A bed laid in the corner with wool blankets, a chair was placed next to the window and another next to the bed, with a table on the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Darryl deposited Cass onto the sheets, her green cloak fanning out underneath her, and her now messy braid bunching up beneath her back.</p><p> </p><p>Barry nodded and turned to leave the room but before he could, Henry spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Father is she… She’s gonna be alright. right?”</p><p> </p><p>Barry turned with a sigh and looked at his daughter. “Of course she’s going to be alright. You’ve put her through worse before, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not—” Henry defended.</p><p> </p><p>“She should be okay by tonight. We are having a feast to celebrate your return, and for welcoming the two new princes,” he glanced at Lark and Sparrow, “You know I hate it when you’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he exited the room. Henry instantly deflated the second Barry was out of sight, dropping heavily onto the chair beside the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a twin?!” Both he and Lark screeched at the same time, turning and staring daggers at their dad.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a secret twin and didn’t tell us?!” Sparrow asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a cool magic aunt and you <em>hid </em>her?!” Lark continued.</p><p> </p><p>Henry sighed, staring at Cass’s unconscious form before standing up, back and legs cracking while he did. He made his way out of the room and moved three rooms down, and sat down on the bed. Lark and Sparrow followed suit and sat on either side of him when he patted the spaces there. The other dads trickled in behind them, Darryl talking the chair, followed by Paeden who sat on the floor in front of him, Glenn hoped up and sat on the table, and Ron just folded himself, dropping to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have a twin sister. I didn’t intend to hide her from you. I genuinely didn’t remember her until the hatch. It all came flooding back.” Henry listed off, staring at his lap.</p><p>                                                          </p><p>“You forgot your sister? Seems like something that’s hard to forget…” Darryl grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, so is the fact that I’m an elf and from some Dungeons and Dragons-ass fantasy universe, Darryl! We are learning a lot today and I would appreciate it if I was given some wiggle room!” Henry yelled, throwing his arms up into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Darryl raised his arms instantaneously in a placating manner. “You’re right, you’re right. A lot is going on right now. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry sighed, wrapping on arm around both him and Lark, although Lark wiggled free almost immediately.  “No, I’m sorry for getting upset, Darryl. This place just— it puts me on edge. I don’t like being home”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, understandable. Your sister is insane.” Glenn muttered, pulling back the curtain on the window with one finger and glancing out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not <em>insane</em>,” Lark piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Darryl furrowed his brow. “Why do you think that, buddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not your buddy!” Lark chirped. “And an insane person would’ve killed me and Paeden given the chance! After all, Paeden <em>was</em> aiming to kill!”</p><p> </p><p>Paeden held the knife up that was covered in blood, some his and some Cass’s. “It’s true, I was planning on driving this knife into your sisters’ heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Darryl reached down and plucked the knife out of his hand, staring at the blood in distaste before wiping it on his shirt. “I thought I took this from you?” He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“You did. I took it back.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get it back? It was in my pocket; you didn’t even come near me.”</p><p> </p><p>Paeden opened his mouth to respond but looked beside him towards Glenn. Sparrow followed his gaze and saw Glenn glaring daggers at the boy, his hand coming up and making a ‘stop’ motion with his hand. Unfortunately for Glenn, if Sparrow could see him, then so could Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“Glenn, did you teach Paeden how to pickpocket someone?!” Henry asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Glenn crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not saying any more until I have a lawyer present.” He stated. Which, ‘<em>huh’ </em>apparently Nick learned his favorite defense against being called out from his dad. Sparrow wasn’t sure why he was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Glenn there aren’t any lawyers here,” Darryl said, rubbing a large hand down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m not talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow turned back to his dad and Lark. “What do you mean she could’ve killed you? You flew like twenty feet in the air before you landed. It’s only due to impenetrable Oak genes that you came out unscathed!” he declared.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s the thing! Before I hit the ground, something caught me. Like the wind bent to save me, and I know <em>I </em>didn’t do that. I’m not a druid. She caught me and made sure I didn’t get hurt, and I watched her make sure Paeden didn’t stab himself in his attack!” Lark insisted. “She could’ve hurt us, but she didn’t! In fact, she looked impressed at my fighting prowess! Complemented me on how you raised me to be a warrior!” Lark jumped off the bed and punched the air over and over, bouncing on the balls of his feet while he did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cool, she draws the line at murdering children. I feel so much better having her around.” Glenn muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, she said… you left her?” Sparrow broached.</p><p> </p><p>Henry sighed, squeezing Sparrow to his side tightly. “It was… it was more complicated than that. but yes, I abandoned my sister to escape Oakvale. Although depending on how you look at it, she abandoned me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow allowed himself to stay in his father’s embrace a moment later then stood up, standing next to Lark. “But— but you’re twins. I would never abandon Lark! No matter what!”</p><p> </p><p>Lark looked over at him and grabbed his hand. “Death itself couldn’t rip my brother away from me! I would fight the Raven Queen in her own domain to get him back!” Lark declared.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a small “Who’s the Raven Queen?” from behind him but paid it no mind. Sometimes they forget that they spent more time around the locals in this world then their parents have.</p><p> </p><p>Henry looked pained. “I know boys, I know. I love that about you two, and me and Cass used to be like that as well, and, well, things changed. I love my sister, I do. but certain… situations made me have to get out of there— out of <em>here, </em>I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause in which no one spoke. Sparrow could hear the low muttering of a few people in this… Hospital? Milling around. As well as the sounds of work and chatter from outside the open window. There were so many people in Oakvale, so many people who smiled and waved at him and his brother as if they were family. Which, they were, he supposed. Lark thought it was creepy, Sparrow thought it was nice.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Darryl broke the silence. “So, we have to have dinner with your family?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, this whole thing has never and will never be even slightly canon. This is my house now and I decorate it the way I see fit. also, the good stuff starts next chapter, I'm sorry the set up has taken so long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Building Bridges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sparrow decides it was time to meet someone he's always wanted to: his grandmother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His dad had launched into some long tirade about his family and the cultural significance of the feasts here. Sparrow had decided that it seemed <em>incredibly</em> boring and had slipped out of the room. He didn’t have enough time to get Lark out as well, but he figured the second his brother realized he was gone he would come to find him. For the time being Lark seemed content to keep trying to punch Paeden in the face and vice-versa, although, due to the anti-violence spell they both knew it probably wouldn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>While wandering around Oakvale a few people had tried to come up and speak to him. Gushing about how amazing it was that they had two new princes walking the streets of their wonderful commune. A few people talked to him about how excited their leaders were, finally being able to welcome him home. Kept mentioning a woman named ‘Wren.’ The matriarch of the family, and from what he gathered, his father’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>He made a good guess and set off to the largest building in the commune. All the houses in Oakvale were rather simple in design. Small wooden homes made from, you guessed it, oak wood, with large windows and plants growing in every crevice you could possibly shove one. Most houses reminded him of Nick’s bedroom back home, small, clean, and full of life. His grandparents’ house was different.</p><p> </p><p>Their house was much grander than any other he’d seen in the commune. Where instead of an open studio apartment, theirs resembled the large house that Mercedes’ cousin lived in back in South Carolina. As he made his way into the house, (he had never knocked when it came to his mom’s parents he wasn’t sure why he would now) he instantly noted how many bedrooms seemed to litter its halls and the fact that it was the only building in Oakvale fitted with indoor plumbing.</p><p> </p><p>He walked through the main hall until he came to an open and airy living room. Light oak flooring and large bay windows on both the east and west wall. Allowing the maximum amount of sunlight, no matter what time of day it was. Plants hung from the ceiling, sat on the coffee table, and were placed on shelves throughout the room. There was a large family-sized couch in the center of the room, facing an unlit fireplace on the north wall, and above that laid a large painting. It was unmistakably a family portrait.</p><p> </p><p>Barry Oak stood to the left, he wasn’t smiling in the painting, just laying a heavy hand on a young Henry’s shoulder. What must’ve been Wren stands to the right of Barry, a fond smile embedded onto her face, a crown of different colored flowers braided into her hair. He followed his gaze back to his dad. He was so much younger, probably around his age, with long blonde hair set into a simple braid, sitting on his left shoulder and ending where his shoulder met his arm. This must’ve been painted before his dad had transitioned, green eyeshadow laid on his eyelids and his lips were brushed with pink. He followed his gaze to the person standing next to his dad, although, with a double-take, he realized the person standing below Wren <em>must’ve</em> been Henry. Although both twins looked almost exactly alike, Sparrow couldn’t place what it was but, he knew the one on the right was his dad and the girl on his left must’ve been Cass. His dad, the real one this time, looked identical to Cass, the same long blonde braid, but this time sitting on his right shoulder. His eyelids were yellow, and he wasn’t wearing any lipstick. Where Cass was wearing an airy green dress, Henry had decided to wear brown trousers and a yellow peasant styled top. Although in this world he figured that shirts just looked like that.</p><p> </p><p>He tore his eyes away from the picture and towards one of the windows on the west side of the room. A large comfortable looking armchair sat in front of it, a white wooden table beside it, and a woman curled up in it. From what he could see, she looked to be around sixty and surprisingly hadn’t noticed him yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Wren?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman in question looked up from the book she was holding, and she didn’t look like anything he had expected her to. He had been expecting another Oak clone, just like all the others before, he didn’t spend enough time looking at her in the portrait to nail down any features. However, instead of long blonde hair, it was thin and light brown, swept to the right side of her face and caressing the cosmetic brown heart that laid on her cheek, mirroring its twin on the other side. She had warm brown eyes and tanned skin, dotted with a million freckles. Honestly, she looked kind of like his brother and him; or they looked like her would be more accurate. She smiled, wide and disarming, but a moment later her eyes narrowed. Her smile stayed friendly, but she now looked much older, much more intelligent.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one are you?” She didn’t sound the way he expected her to either. Her demeanor, her flowery dress, and crows’ feet eyes made her look like she would speak softly. Instead, her voice was scratchy and just a little too loud, although curiosity still filled her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, almost disappointedly, before seeming to remember her manners. She stood, unfolding long legs out of the tan armchair she sat in, setting the book on a table beside her. “You’re one of Hen’s twins, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could think he reached out his hand, thousands of lessons about being polite flashing through his mind in half a second. “Sparrow.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached out a slightly wrinkled hand, spots interspersed on its surface, gripping his. Her smile wavered for a moment, the corners of her lips pulling ever so slightly downwards before returning to its previous position.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later his action caught up to him and he gently tugged his hand away. “That’s not father’s name,” he stated, attempting to emulate his own mother. The way she sounded when what she said brokered no argument.</p><p> </p><p>Wren looked him up and down, smile flattening out into a grimace. “Oh, but it is, child. Hen is his <em>real</em> name. So that is what I shall call him.” She waved her hand in the air as if what she had said was obvious before falling back down into the chair heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow bristled at that, taking a step forward, first clenching beside him in a familiar motion, brain chanting <em>‘Defend. Attack. Enemy.’ </em>like he and Lark have done so many times before he even realized what he was doing. He took a moment, stopping himself and taking a deep breath. <em>‘You don’t need to resort to violence anymore. Your words hold more power.’ </em>He reminded himself. “Father doesn’t want to be called that! Therefore, it is unkind to continue doing so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” she drawled. “Wouldn’t you consider it unkind to abandon your mother and change the name she gave you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a friend.” Sparrow began words tumbling out of his mouth without his permission. “Nick! Nick isn’t his birth name. His mom picked out his birth name and she’s dead now. Nick isn’t wrong to have chosen something else because the name he was given made him unhappy.”</p><p> </p><p>Wren laid a hand on the book next to her but paused. “And how do you think Nick’s mother would feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she would be proud of Nick for being brave enough to put himself and his happiness first! All mothers want their kids to be happy. Certainly, you’d agree?”</p><p> </p><p>Wren went silent. She eyed Sparrow up and down, darkened lips turning downwards. It was a long moment before she spoke again, long enough that Sparrow began to flick his fingers behind his back, attempting to expel some of his built-up energy. “Of course every mother wants her son to be happy. Which is why I am so proud of Hen for finally coming home. Oakvale never was the same after he left.”</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow opened his mouth to speak before realizing his argument would be lost on his grandmother and would only serve to further alienate her. So, he chose a different approach. “How’d you end up in Oakvale anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>She raised a messy eyebrow at him, “You ask a lot of questions for a child, you know a lot of people think that kids should be seen and not heard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Barry tell you that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow was honestly surprised at how caught off guard she seemed at his response. Her eyes flicked down to his still clenching fist that was now tapping itself against his leg, before eyeing him closely.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured that Hen wasn’t going to speak to me or his father for as long as…” She glanced away; hand tightened on the book beside her. “For as long as Barry is making him and his friends comfortable here.”</p><p> </p><p>“For as long as you hold us, prisoner, you mean?” Sparrow is kind and patient and forgiving. But he also believes one of the kindest things you can do is not sugar coat things. Wren can call it whatever she wants but the bottom line is she isn’t letting any of them leave. Even though they have comfy beds and warm meals does not mean they aren’t being held captive.</p><p> </p><p>Wren picked up the book beside her and set it into her lap, fiddling with the cover. “My son is sick. Hen has deluded himself into believing he’s someone that he’s not, and if Barry says that having him home will heal him, then I am inclined to believe him. The rest of you can frankly leave whenever you want, although, this is currently the only place that Willy Stampler cannot find you; so I do believe some appreciation is issued to the woman who convinced Barry to not tell that brute of a man that you’re here.” She sat back in her chair, eyeing him with the air of someone who genuinely believed that what they were saying was true.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about the doodler?”</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow and his brother had always been observant. Seeing and noticing everything around them was the only way to plan their pranks perfectly or find the best hiding spots to wait until father was less upset and less likely to lecture them. So, he caught the way her back straightened ever so slightly, saw the way she swallowed minutely, and the way her hand curled to rest closer to her person.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice was curt, it was clear she wanted this conversation over and wanted him gone. That was fine, he was good at ignoring adults.</p><p> </p><p>He stood there, rocking back and forth and flicking his middle finger with his thumb in a stim he’s had since he was little. Eventually though, Wren’s gaze snapped up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you come in here for something?!” Sparrow did not count on the way her impatience curled around her words, bitterness settling into them, and he flinched back.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to meet my Grandma.” He muttered. “Me ‘n Lark don’t have that much family back home, so it’s cool we are surrounded by Oaks here.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned on his heel, bounding out of the room as quick as he could and when his face met open air, he wondered what just happened. Never in his life had Sparrow ever actually felt chastised by an adult being annoyed with his presence, so why had Wren had such a big affect on him? Why had he felt guilty at her words? He needed to find Lark.</p><p> </p><p>/~/</p><p> </p><p>“You did what?!” Henry shouted, looking between his twin boys. He gathered them both into a hug, clinging to them tightly and running his hand through Sparrows hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I went and talked to grandmother!”</p><p> </p><p>Lark pushed against his dad, wiggling his way out of the hug. “It’s okay father! Sparrow is only doing it as an espionage mission! He can take down the Oak family traitors from the inside!” Lark shouted gleefully, perhaps louder than he should’ve, given the contents of his sentence and the fact that they were always surrounded by a few Oaks. Oaks who waved at Henry as they walked by, calling greetings and ‘welcome backs’ as they went about their business.</p><p> </p><p>Henry let go and Sparrow shoved at his brother. “It’s not an espionage mission! Father always said that the best way to help bad people is it be kind to them!” Sparrow turned and grinned at his dad, “Right, father?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, that is true, I did say that—”</p><p> </p><p>“See?!” Sparrow interrupted, sticking his tongue out at his sibling.</p><p> </p><p>“—But not with people like my mother. You could’ve gotten hurt and—”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought there was no violence in Oakvale?” Lark asked indigently, almost as if he was worried he had been lied to.</p><p> </p><p>“Lark’s right she can’t hurt me, and would she try to?” He eyed his father over with concern, maybe talking to Wren <em>had </em>been a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Sparrow, of course she would never— she would never hit you.” Henry stuttered. “But my mother is good at getting to people using different ways. Ways that are less obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Lark exclaimed, “A master at emotional violence!”</p><p> </p><p>Henry sighed, dropping to one knee to get on eye level with the twins. “Yes, Lark. Emotional violence. She just— while she wasn’t directly the cause of a lot of what happened here—”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she like Barry?” Sparrow asked. His voice was quieter than it normally was. More subdued.</p><p> </p><p>Henry clenched his eyes shut, bringing up one hand to rest on Sparrows shoulder. “It— it’s complicated. I don’t think she ever meant to hurt me; I don’t think she realized she was doing it. But Father encouraged her, and she never stopped him so…”</p><p> </p><p>Sparrow thought for a moment and looked at his brother, “You told us that anyone, no matter how bad and evil, can change and become a good person, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry squeezed his shoulder. “Yes but—”</p><p> </p><p>“And that bad people are often bad because of other bad people.”</p><p> </p><p>Lark looked between his father and his twin brother, “Sparrow you don’t really think you can actually defeat her with love, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Violence has no power here brother! Sometimes kindness is the best weapon. It’s like the compliment game but with much higher stakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do like higher stakes…” Lark muttered. “And Selena does say you can kill ‘em with kindness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boys… I admire what you’re trying to do here but I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Henry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, you tell us every day that we have the power to change the entire world! If Sparrow says he can change one person, then I believe him.” Lark said, he took his brothers hand tightly. Presenting himself at his side as a united front against their father. “Let him try and defeat your mother with a sword made of love!”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Henry was reminded of how much he loved these two boys. For all the chaos and trouble they caused, they did it for each other. He wondered how in the world he managed to raise two people that honestly believed in his words, and who truly believed that they could accomplish anything as long as they had each other. At least he had done something right.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like this…” Henry said.</p><p> </p><p>They both smiled and simultaneously shouted, “You don’t have to!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my favorite chapter, I love Wren so much yall don't even know. also finally, plot, you get it. ahhhh</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry y'all. Theres more! Im currently editing two more chapters and writing another. this fic has Layers. I'm over here living in my own AU world bc I love the oak boys and we need more fics going in depth in the characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>